


Forgive Him

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: What if Crowley arrived just a little early to the bookshop and saw Shadwell "exorcised" Aziraphale?





	Forgive Him

Crowley fled his flat and sped away towards his way towards Azirapahle’s little antique bookshop. If he had a heart, it would have beat at an alarming rate. He’s in trouble, Hastur found out what he’s done, he killed a demon with Holy Water, and they’re coming for him.

Crowley pressed the brakes, forcing his car to go faster, his tyres skiddes as he turned the corner and they squealed when he slammed the brakes. He tumbled out his car and anxiously crossed the street, the small trembles in his hands made it a tad bit difficult to turn the knob. 

The demon burst through the door and was about to call out to Aziraphale when he heard distant yelling near the back of the shop. He cautiously made his way over, he kept his steps light and quiet and he sneaked around.

“Please, you-you-you must keep away from the circle.” Aziraphale stammered.

There was a slight  _ tink  _ sound. “Practically a candle.” a stranger’s voice said.

“Look the circle is on, and it would be very unwise if you step on it without proper caution.”

Aziraphale and the other man’s voice overlapped each other. The man began chanting out prayers while Aziraphale kept trying to warn him to keep away from the circle. 

“You stupid man!” Aziraphale yelled.

“Evil return no more!” 

Crowley stepped out from a corner and saw Aziraphale rise in the air, heavenly light. In that God awful moment that stretched for a painful eternity, the two supernatural beings locked eyes.

The demon can only stare with shocked horror as the angel can only look on with sorrow and surprise.

"Forgive him, dear, he doesn't know what he's doing." Aziraphale whispered before his body burst into tiny sparks with a horrible boom that sounded like a balloon being popped or a party popper.

The man looked down at his finger before pitifully calling out "Hello?"

Crowley shock was quickly washed over by rage, if he had blood, it would be boiling, his fists clenched and his nails dug into his palm, his shoulders shook with barely contained rage.

" _ You."  _ Crowley growled. The man, Sargent Shadwell, turned around, certainly the man thought he was alone, the shocked look on his face says it all.

_ " _ That was my best friend, you idiot! _ "  _ the snake stomped his way over the old man.

"Nae, that was a demon, and I exercised him, with this finger." Shadwell held up his finger with a proud smile. 

Crowley stopped in front of him. "A demon, huh?" he reached up towards his shades. "That was no demon."

"And what makes you say that, lad?"

Crowley removed his shades at last and horribly glared at the man. 

" **_Because I'm a demon._ ** "


End file.
